Truth or Dare
by wickedluver
Summary: In a latenight game of truth or dare, Ginny gets dared to do something that she knows will affect her relationship with somebody...


Truth or Dare

H/G R/H

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and I were squished onto my bed playing a game at 12:30 at night on a Saturday-er, Sunday.

"Truth or dare, Ginny?" Parvati giggled.

"Dare," I said, grinning.

"I dare you…" she rolled her eyes and thought, "I dare you to write a sappy love note to Harry Potter and charm it to his boxers!" She beamed. I gasped, caught off guard.

"D-do I have to s-sign it?" I stuttered. As soon as it was out I knew it was the wrong question.

"Yep."

Damn. I took a minute. When I was done, I had:

i Dear Harry,

I think that you are amazing from your gorgeousness to your charm. I hope that someday we can be together forever. I love you.

All my love,

Ginny /i

"Well?" prompted Lavender curiously. I read it to them. Even Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Now go stick it to his underwear!" squealed Parvati. Hermione bit her lip and smiled from laughter.

"Go!" repeated Parvati. I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes. I stood up and something occurred to me.

"What if he wakes up? He'll see me in my T-shirt, not to mention sticking something to his underwear!"

"I guess that's just a risk you'll have to take," said Hermione with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and descended the staircase. I crossed the Common Room and went up to Boys' Dormitories. I found Harry's bed, and silently opened the curtains. I quietly chuckled. He was sprawled out on the bed, wearing boxers and a T-shirt. His hair was even more messed up than usual and his blanket was at the foot of his bed in a mound. I whispered the charm, levitated the paper to his bum, and blushing fiercely, jabbed. He stirred, but didn't wake up. I hurried as quietly as I could out of there. When I got back, the girls were all over me.

"What happened?" asked a wide-eyed Hermione.

"I totally thought you would chicken!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Me too! But tell us!" Lavender said excitedly. I told them. Everyone squealed when I told them about poking his backside.

"Was it firm?" Parvati wanted to know.

"That is for me to know, and you to hopefully never find out!" I laughed. Hermione waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Looks like i someone /i has it bad for i someone /i named H-A-R—"I cut her off with a pillow in the chest.

"You're the one who has it for," I paused, looked around, and stuck out my tongue, "my i brother/i " Her cheeks flushed, and then turned a deep red.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Truth," she said slowly. I grinned evilly.

"Tell us, in detail, your fantasies of Ron telling you he loves you." There. That should do it.

"Oh! Fine. I imagine him asking me to come down to the water. When we're there, he gives me some roses, and shows me to this area with trees and flowers. The water is in front of us, and right when the sun is setting and casting a shadow over us, he tells me." I knew he had to kiss her.

"And then what?" I asked wickedly. She glared at me.

"Then…then he kisses me."

We all giggled and fell back on the bed.

"Let's go to bed now," suggested Hermione, "as we've got plenty of things to dream about."

So we went to bed.

I was instantly freezing as Hermione pulled the blankets off of me and said, "Rise and shine! School starts in a half hour!"

"B-but…what?" I spluttered.

"Out of bed or you'll be late! I'm meeting Ron and Harry for breakfast and I want time to look nice!"

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Harry. Would he talk to me?! Oh God!!

When I went down to breakfast, (a bit frazzled) I expected something from him. A, "We need to talk," or something. But it never happened. All through every class, I was so distracted, but nothing ever happened. I didn't get much sleep that night, so when I woke up, I just noticed that i something /i was wrong.

"Ginny, why do you have something stuck to your boob?" Parvati asked groggily.

"Wha…" I looked down, and she was right. I pulled it off my hot pink Weasley Wizard Wheezes T-shirt, and read it. It said,

i Dear Ginny,

I need to talk to you privately. Please meet me in the room of requirement at lunch today. I'll have food. –Harry /i

Finally. I wasn't sure if I was happy or anxious or what. At noon, I told Hermione I wasn't hungry and left. I turned and walked three times when I got to the spot, and twisted the brass knob that appeared. Opening the door, I revealed a library-like place with a table, chairs, a sofa in front of a crackling fire, and in the middle of it all, Harry. He was doing a sudoku. (w00t!) He looked up.

"Oh, hey, I was wondering when you would get here…um, sit down." I complied, and he got right down to business.

"Were you serious in your letter?"

Damn.

"Er…"

"You can say no."

"I know. But the thing is, I don't think I was lying. I think that you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are kind and noble, not to mention gorgeous." What was coming out of my mouth?! "I think I love you, Harry. Sticking it to your underwear was just a dare."

"Oh. Well, I think that covers everything. Bye." He stood up, but I caught his wrist. He looked back down at me with a question in his eyes.

"I gave you answers. You have to answer some of my questions too."

"What questions can you have? Ginny, you are a spirited, strong young woman and I love you for it. But if I'm noble like you say I am, we can't be together. I love you too much for you to get hurt in this war." He sat down again, but I stood up.

"I will not be treated like a child! Do you not love Ron or Hermione enough to not let them get hurt? I want to be a part of this too, Harry!" I had too many things in my head right then, I wanted to do the worst bat-bogey hex ever all for him. I turned to leave.

"Just, wait. Before you go, I…" And it just happened. My eyes were closed, and I could feel the pressure of his lips against mine. I melted, and kissed him back. He stepped back, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Gin." Damn heroic, lovable nobility.

Finis.


End file.
